


She'll Break Your Heart in Two (Celebration remix)

by KannaOphelia



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: And Kimber keeps walking around half dressed because after all they are both girls, Canon - Cartoon, Confessions, Episode: The Bands Break Up, Except Kimber and Stormer's body types are from the IDW comic, F/F, First Kiss, Fixing the episode ending because it broke my tiny heart, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, In Milkshakes Veritas, Just because you're squeaky clean doesn't mean you're straight, Kimber says "Outrageous!", Mild period-typical implications of homophobia, Pining, Pop stars in love, Remix Revival 2020, Sorry I meant "rock stars", Stormer is basically a pine tree, Stormer is the world's least evil bad girl, They will never take beanpole Kimber and short round Stormer from me, Totally my 1980s cartoon canon OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: It was a particularly acute kind of torture, one that haunted Stormer's alone moments, the times she couldn't stop the rush ofI love you, I love you, I love youpounding through her head. Not that it was often far from her mind now. Kimber would giggle or turn her head in a particular way or casually slide an arm around Stormer's shoulders, and Stormer would ache, the words hovering on her lips, wanting to be said or kissed away.Bad enough to have a crush on an ex-Hologram. Worse to be desperately in love with her. Having her cuddled up next to her on the sofa wearing only blue panties and high heeled shoes was an entirely different circle of Hell."Kimber, shouldn't you have more clothes on?""Why? I'm hot," Kimber complained, which was so utterly obvious that Stormer couldn't even voice an objection. This was obviously her divine punishment for all the evil things she'd done as a Misfit.
Relationships: Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	She'll Break Your Heart in Two (Celebration remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628520) by [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen). 



> Ha, the kid's a goody-goody  
> She hasn't got a clue  
> She's a bad influence (a bad influence)  
> A bad influence on you
> 
> Keep away, she'll lead you astray  
> There's something up her sleeve  
> Use your head, you'll be mislead  
> The girl's a fool and too naive  
> Too naive
> 
> You'll end up in hot water  
> She'll break your heart in two  
> She's a bad influence on you...

1987, _The Bands Break Up._

* * *

"That was outrageous!" Kimber wriggled out of her mini dress, kicking it onto the floor, and flopped onto the couch next to Stormer, arm flung around her neck.

Stormer's cheeks flamed like they were on fire. Kimber didn't wear bras. Didn't need them with her long, lean figure, her breasts just small curves of softness and pale pink nipples. Not for her the worries of sweat and heat-rash under heavy breasts, of uncontrollable swinging and bouncing on stage, all the things Stormer had to think about while shopping for bras that would support her without Pizzazz asking her if she intended to join a Christian pop band or just Concerned Women for America.

Stormer _wished_ Kimber wore bras, because another thing she discovered while promoting their collaboration album was that Kimber had no self-consciousness about stripping off and parading around in her underwear in front of Stormer. It was a particularly acute kind of torture, one that haunted Stormer's alone moments, the times she couldn't stop the rush of _I love you, I love you, I love you_ pounding through her head. Not that it was often far from her mind now. Kimber would giggle or turn her head in a particular way or casually slide an arm around Stormer's shoulders, and Stormer would ache, the words on her lips, wanting to be said or kissed away.

Bad enough to have a crush on an ex-Hologram. Worse to be desperately in love with her. Having her cuddled up next to her on the sofa wearing only blue panties and high heeled shoes was an entirely different circle of Hell. 

"Kimber, shouldn't you have more clothes on?"

"Why? I'm hot," Kimber complained, which was so utterly obvious that Stormer couldn't even voice the words. This was obviously divine punishment for all the evils things she'd done as a Misfit.

She supposed that it was that Kimber was used to being in a band with her adopted sisters. And that was sweet. If she was so comfortable and trusting in front of Stormer, her old enemy, as to treat her as a sister, that was a good sign. She cared about her. And probably didn't think there was anything impure in Stormer's feelings for her at all, so would not rush back in tears to her big sister and all their pure-minded, angelic friends.

"You wanted to celebrate the concert with milkshakes, didn't you? You'll shock room service. I can see the headlines. Squeaky-clean teen idol Kimber greets hotel porter with her killer ta-tas out."

Kimber gave one of her delicious laughs. "I'm not the one here with killer t-t-t..." She actually couldn't say the word. _Ta-tas_ was obviously too filthy a word to drop from Kimber's mouth, despite the thick on-stage lipstick. Stormer was so enchanted she almost missed the compliment, and when she did Kimber was already across at the closet, picking out some clothes.

So Kimber thought Stormer had a great bust. She did. It came with the abundance of curves Stormer had in general. Kimber was still straight as an arrow. The teen magazines were full of stories of this or that pop star who has been seen with her, and Kimber had told her so many outrageous tales of mix-ups when she arranged dates with both her boyfriends at once. Taking hope was the worst thing Stormer could do. Pizzazz had _warned_ her, and Stormer had known exactly what she was being warned about. Kimber was too naive, she hadn't got a clue, she would end up breaking Stormer's heart.

Stormer couldn't help the tiny flame flickering up again, the hovering _I love you._

Maybe she should call Clash. Ask her out instead of moping over a straight girl. As long as Clash was sure it wouldn't cause the other Misfits to shut her out, she would be ecstatic to date even an ex-Misfit. Clash was pretty and sweet in her chaotic way and maybe Stormer could drown her longings in kisses and more, except that Clash deserved better than a girl in love with someone else. Besides, Stormer didn't actually want to be with anyone but Kimber.

She forced herself to get up, turn her back on Kimber, and change into a slip and robe herself. Kick off the painful stilettos. Keep her _killer ta-tas_ out of sight.

"What do you think?"

When Stormer turned, Kimber was posing for effect in black boxers that made her lanky legs look six miles long and a top embroidered with hot pink musical notes. It was so perfectly Kimber that Stormer could cry. Fun, sexy and wholesome all at once.

"I like it." _I love it, I love you._ "You'll still give the bell-hop the thrill of his life."

Kimber blushed, and Stormer was saved by the room bell. She went and parked herself back on the couch, trying to mush her feelings back down.

" _Cheesecake!_ " squealed Kimber, and it was all Stormer could do not to rush over and kiss her. How could anyone be that adorable?

She didn't talk much as they drank and ate. She was too busy trying to resist the impulse to feed Kimber bits of cheesecake, chase them with her mouth.

Perhaps she could say so. " _Kimber, have you ever thought about kissing a girl?_ " And perhaps the miracle would happen, Kimber would look at her with those incredible dark blue eyes and say _No, but I've thought about kissing **you_ **," and Stormer would lean forward and taste strawberry lipstick and strawberry cheesecake and...

Or Kimber would be horrified. Kind, of course, she was _Kimber_ , but she would run back to the Holograms and never share a hotel room with Stormer again, never sit up all night writing lyrics with her, never perform next to her as their voices blended. Kimber was a Hologram, with all that entailed. She might have rebelled a little, but she was used to love, to security, to being wanted. She was a good girl, and when they finished promoting their album together she would go back to being a Hologram and a good girl.

And what would Stormer go back to being? A bad girl who never managed to be truly bad. An under-appreciated writer for a rock band that prided themselves on being a mess. A lesbian who couldn't tell her best friend she loved her. A fat, shy, frumpy bad influence on an angel like Kimber. Jem had been right about that, at least.

Maybe she had a career as an indie, penning mournful unrequited love songs.

"You _do_ have killer ta-tas." Kimber sounded more than a bit tipsy, after three milkshakes. Enough to say the word. "Always thought so. Always were my favorite Misfit."

"I bet that's not saying much." Stormer was feeling tipsy herself.

"Nah, I like your music, it's just that you're such annoying, destructive bit--girls." Kimber was apparently not as drunk as all that. "No offense, darling."

"None taken," Stormer said, amused and also hugging the _darling_ to herself.

"You could probably beat us in the charts if you didn't spend so much time sabotaging us instead of working hard," Kimber said. "Why do you do that anyway?"

"It's more fun," Stormer admitted, and Kimber went into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, wait, you're distracting me. I was telling you something important. You're my favorite Misfit."

"Thanks. You're my favorite Hologram."

" _Listen._ " Kimber wriggled closer and took Stormer's face in her hands, one hand on each cheek, as if to force her to pay attention. Their faces were only inches apart. Kissing distance, Stormer's heart told her, and that painful ache grew stronger. "You write great songs. Your voice is so pretty. All husky and raspy. And I like your blue hair. And you're _sweet._ Sweetest, sweetest girl I ever met."

"Not as sweet as you," Stormer said, more huskily than usual. Kimber's breath was tangible on her lips.

"Sweeter! And you're gorgeous. Really, really hot. I always had such a crush on you. Would watch you in videos, and want to _grab_. Sink my fingers into your hips, would think about how your flesh would dent. Feel you against me. So _soft_. Your thighs, oh, Stormer. And it's no good, I've tried," she said, her voice becoming faster and surely those weren't _tears_ swimming in her eyes "it doesn't matter how little I wear and it's never any good, you never even look, and you'll think I'm pathetic and a boring Hologram and a stupid little girl and you're my best friend but I _love_ you, I do, I love you so much and I can't bear--"

Kimber's mouth really did taste like cheesecake. And she made the most delightful sound when kissed, a surprised little _oomph_ noise, and her lips parted and her tongue just touched the tip of Stormer's and Stormer could feel desire gathering within her, tight and hot and curling through her stomach, down her thighs, dark and bright between her legs and deep into her.

"Wow," whispered Kimber. "Out- _rage-_ ous."

Stormer began to laugh at that, and to cry, and to press kisses on Kimber's face, wondering how many it would take to kiss away the stage make-up, how many and how deep mouth kisses to kiss away the cheesecake to Kimber underneath, because Kimber _loved_ her. Kimber had looped one long, long leg over Stormer's thighs, which didn't feel too big at all now, not if Kimber thought they were _hot_. Kimber _loved_ her.

"I love you too," Stormer said against Kimber's cheek, her jaw, her neck. "I love you so much."

And maybe their real lives awaited. Maybe they had a lot to figure out, because the Misfits still needed her and Kimber still loved her sisters and these moments, these perfect moments when they slotted together, might not be easy to come by again. But they would make it work, Stormer vowed, as Kimber impatiently pulled her mouth back up for more kisses. No one had _ever_ thought they would work together as a musical duo, and they had, and they would work as lovers, too.

And for tonight, at least, Kimber was all hers.


End file.
